


Hate

by HoonIsSoonOld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonIsSoonOld/pseuds/HoonIsSoonOld
Summary: As student council president, Jihoon couldn't bear with Soonyoung, the school's bad boy, who tested his patience every single day. To say the least, Jihoon absolutely despised Soonyoung; every fibre in that guy's body was an enemy to Jihoon. Well, is that how he really feels? But, is that all there is to it?





	1. Chapter 1

_Jihoon and Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung and Jihhon._

_That's how it always was... until secondary school._

**_At 12 years of_ ** _**age**_

Bored out of his mind, Soonyoung drew patterns on his table with his finger- Japan was better than this; he loved it there. "Aye, Soonyoung!" shouted one of the other students, causing the young male to look up from his desk and reply with a simple "what's up?"

  
"There's gonna be a new student, I heard it's gonna be a boy- we can mess around with him" the other child said excitedly, Soonyoung and his little group of friends were seen as superior to the rest of the year, Soonyoung being the leader of his little pack. Chuckling, Soonyoung's eyes practically glistened at the mention of a new kid to mess with. Him and friend were both thinking the same thing.

_Fresh meat._

Suddenly, the bell rang, alerting the students that it was time to start class as they all went to take their seats- the teacher walking in a few seconds later, closing the door behind her as she walked to the podium centered in front of the chalkboard. First, she took the register to keep up with everyone's attendance before she did what she wanted to do. "Alright, students, today we have a new transfer student joining us, speaking of which- you may come in now!" she announced, raising her voice so the young man outside the classroom could hear her. The door to the classroom was opened from the outside, a cute male stepping into the classroom and shutting the door behind him. "Welcome to class 1-A" the teacher greeted kindly as she ushered the classroom to be quiet for the young male to be able to introduce himself.

  
"Do I really have to?" he mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear as he looked up at the teacher, her response being an encouraging nod. Sighing, the 10 year old wrote his name on the chalkboard then clutched his backpack straps tightly as he started "Lee Jihoon. I transferred here from China because I went there for the second half of primary school" he finished, introducing himself properly. "The agreement" he reminded calmly. The teacher's face lighting up as she remembered and turned to face the class.

"Kwon Soonyoung, please move a seat over to your right"

"What?! Why?"

  
"Listen to my instructions right now, young man- unless you don't want to see your new classmate ever again"

  
"What new classmate? Oh-" he looked over to beside the teacher and noticed the cute male next to her. Grumbling, he took all of his stuff and moved over to the next desk, he was going to miss the window seat; it was located in the corner at the back of the classroom and was practically the best seat.

  
"As you have heard, that is Kwon Soonyoung "the teacher said, making Jihoon look at him curiously "and I am your new teacher, Miss Yimiko- if you need anything then you can come to me, you may now take your seat next to Soonyoung"

  
Nodding, Jihoon made he way over to his new seat and got comfortable "hey" he heard, looking over to his side as the student beside him held out a hand, what was this guy's name again? "as you know, i'm Kwon Soonyoung, but you can call me soon" he introduced, winking at Jihoon after shaking the cute male's small hand. Pulling his hand back in disgust, due to the wink, it made Soonyoung burst out laughing obnoxiously.

  
"Kwon Soonyoung, silence!" Miss Yimiko shouted, causing his laughter to eventually cease.

  
"Anyways, call me Soon- literally, you can call my Soon or any other nickname you want to"

  
Hesitantly, Jihoon opened his mouth to speak... "let's be friends" and he didn't regret it at all.

  
_**Two years later** _

  
This was it, the day to decide if they got in to the secondary schools they wanted to or not. The day of the CSATs- honestly, Jihoon was petrified- still 14 due to the fact that he had a later birthday than his best friend, Soonyoung. "You ready?" he asked, looking up at Soonyoung and smiling as the other male smiled back. "Yeah, let's do this Hoonie"

  
Everything was perfect, he felt like he aced the CSATs- ready to get a weight lifted off of his shoulders and he and Soonyoung walked to his house since his parents weren't home at the moment. This weight was practically dragging him down since he had told his parents already and he only needed the tell Soonyoung. Approaching the front door, Jihoon took out his keys and opened it, leaving Soonyoung to close the door as he walked upstairs to his room. Walking inside, he jumped onto his bed, sitting up properly after doing so "how do you think you did?" he asked, looking at the other male as he placed himself beside Soonyoung.

"I think I did amazing, I mean- come on, it's me we're talking about"

Giggling, Jihoon decided he was at least a little ready to get this weight off his shoulders so he calmed down a little talking "hey, Soonyoung.."

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something...I don't know how you'll handle it, but-"

"Just tell me"

"I-I'm gay"

"What?"

"I said, i'm gay"

"You mean, you're a faggot?"

"S-Soonyoung" he said, stuttering as he take hold of Soonyoung's arm.

"Don't touch me, faggot- bet you only wanted to be friends with me so you could suck my dick, am I right?"

"N-no, you've got it all wrong- I only became sure of it a few days ago"

"Mhm, sure- i'm not going to believe that" Soonyoung said, standing up and storming straight out of Jihoon's room and his house too.

Silently breaking out in a fit of tears, Jihoon wished he could turn back time, keep his mouth shut and just enjoy the feeling of completing middle school. He regretted being gay.

  
_There was no more Jihoon and Soonyoung._   
_Soonyoung and Jihoon._   
_It just wasn't right anymore._


	2. Same school

Jihoon didn't know how he would cope without his best friend, the thought suddenly appearing as he got ready for his first day of high school- he's a grown man now, not literally, but you get the idea. Walking downstairs, he waved goodbye to his mother and father- not receiving an actual response from either of them as he muttered a quiet "bye" before shutting the front door. Clutching his backpack straps, a habit he always dealt with, Jihoon made his way to the bus stop; surprisingly, not listening to music- he was way too nervous to even fetch his headphones from his pocket when he arrived at the bus stop. It was quite a journey from his house so he was glad when the bus came a few minutes later. The doors parted in order to allow him to step up and pay for his trip to school before he looked around for a vacant seat; locating one fairly quickly since the buses weren't packed this early in the morning.

  
As he stepped off, he walked quickly to avoid the curious eyes on him when he made his way through the gates; rushing through the gates, Jihoon speed walked into the school building and looked for the head office, reception or wherever he was supposed to go to get his timetable, class and any other important information that we needed to get through his new high school life. Releasing a quiet sigh, Jihoon successfully collected all of the things he needed before walking off calmly "oh! Mr. Lee!" the receptionist called out in sudden realization. Turning around in confusion, Jihoon walked back over to the desk in order for the woman to tell him whatever she needed to "I hope you knew this already but, just to be sure, i'm glad to inform you that you were the highest scoring student in all subjects so you will need to give an entrance speech and, if you would like to, take up the space and title of our school's student council president since you have surpassed your seniors" 

"W-what? I- I-I can't do that"

  
"I'm afraid you have to"

  
"I-I" unable to register or form any sentences, Jihoon had gone into a full panic mode; his nerves were practically flooding his brain, he was always a shy person and a student who preferred to anywhere but the spotlight. He couldn't handle the sudden information, how and why did his parents not tell him about this? Oh- they don't like him, makes sense. It still didn't stop all the colour that drained from Jihoon's face. He paled. Unfortunately, not able to remain balanced, collapsing- fainting due to all the sudden responsibility.  
So, that's what brought him here, after waking up in the nurse's office, he was rushed to the main hall in order to prepare for the speech he had to give. "And now, it is time for the speech of the top student for this year- Lee Jihoon!" a round of applause was cued as if robotically when he stood up from his seat, making his way up onto the stage and over to the podium, shaking the head master's hand before turning to face the rest of the students and others. He felt sick. One hundred? Two hundred? Even more people were in this one big hall and it made him feel like throwing up. 

"H-hello, everyone- as you know, I am Lee Jihoon and I would like to thank everyone who has helped me up to this point, I wish for us all to do well and study hard in order to achieve the best results for ourselves" as he continued, Jihoon could hear different courses of _"he's so cute", "he's adorable" and snickers as other muttered things like "I heard he fainted because he found out he had to give a speech" "what a coward" "I know right, can't even talk in front of a couple people" "he's so short" "midget- ha" "did his dad not produce enough?_ " _"maybe he was born early, the poor little thing"_ but- he chose to ignore it as he finished his unprepared and improvised speech with the few words "and I hope I enjoy my time with all of you and become great friends, good luck everyone!" he said, ending his speech with a small smile. Stepping beside the podium and bowing at a 90 degree angle in order to display and pay all of his respects as all of the other students and everyone else in the room gave him a loud round of applause that was filled with cheers. Probably all fake.

Taking his seat again, the introduction lasted ages before they were allowed to finally get up and start going to their homeroom so they could meet all the other students in their classes that they would spend every morning with. As if embarrassment was glued to him, he was suddenly barged by a tall figure, causing him to fall straight onto his backside; he quickly recovered, hoping no one saw him practically scrambling off of the ground so he wasn't trampled out. _Finally_ , Jihoon made it out of the huge hall- glad that it was all over with, now he just had to find the classroom that he was in.

  
Ah- it's right here, after walking for a really long time, Jihoon finally found the classroom he was situated in, the seat in the back corner vacant as expected. "Ah, here he is- students, this is your student council president and possibly your class representative if he wants to be"

  
"O-oh no, I couldn't possibly do that, someone else should be the class representative since I might have student council things to attend to" he quickly replied, rejecting the teacher and dismissing himself as he quickly went to take the seat in the back corner of the room. 

"Sorry, i'm late"

  
_That voice._

  
Although it had been a while, he could never ever forget that voice- Jihoon's head snapped up to look at the male in the doorway and it was as if he sensed Jihoon's staring. Jihoon couldn't believe it.

  
_Kwon Soonyoung._


	3. Why me?

Jihoon practically froze when they made eye contact- he never thought he would see him again. Fate has other plans though- obviously, as the teacher decided to place Soonyoung beside him "since Jihoon is the president of the student council, he will be available to show you around" the teacher announced, addressing Soonyoung as the colour practically drained from Jihoon's face; it couldn't get worse than this could it? It was awkward between the two of them, Jihoon only staring out the window throughout the lesson in order to prevent even glancing at Soonyoung. He still wasn't over it- the way his ex best friend had just walked out after he told him such a secret. The loud, alarming ring of the bell announced that the lesson was over as it also pulled Jihoon out of his thoughts; he immediately start to pack up and tried to leave "Jihoon, you need to show Soonyoung around, did you forget?" the teacher reminded, chuckling and assuming that Jihoon had just forgotten he had to show the new student around.

  
Sighing, Jihoon waited for Soonyoung before he stepped out of the classroom and start to show him around; the halls were empty as he showed him around the school. It was obvious that Soonyoung wasn't interested in the tour, but Jihoon decided to ignore it as he walked into the next room "this is the library, the librarian is currently out at the moment" he announced, walking further into the library to show his ex best friend all the different sections and genres.

"Whatever, who the fuck wants to read stupid books anyways?" Soonyoung asked, sighing out of boredom.

  
Jihoon stopped in his tracks, it was the first Soonyoung had spoken ever since the tour started- they were between shelves so Jihoon had taken the opportunity to take a look at some books- not expecting the comment. He put the book back and turned around, an inch away from the bookshelf behind as he replied, "You know what? I've had enough, i'm just trying to be kind and show you around, but you don't even care- you're such a disrespectful dick; I've had enough, i'm leaving- have fun finding you're way around this school, you dumb fuck" Jihoon finished, cursing the male in front of him as much as he could as a way to let out the anger he felt from the way Soonyoung reacted when he said he was gay then walked off. Well, he tried to. Soonyoung walked towards him and practically slammed his right hand against the bookshelf and leaned down towards Jihoon who was frozen in place, backed up against the bookshelf that somehow didn't get knocked over by Soonyoung's force.

  
"Listen here, faggot, no one talks to me like that and gets away with it so I suggest to shut up and do what's good for you; don't think I've forgotten that you're a little gay slu-"

"Be quiet! You're wrong, i'm not whatever you think I am" Jihoon shouted, interrupting the taller male and closing his eyes as he looked down.

  
Chuckling, Soonyoung raised his left hand and grabbed Jihoon's chin, lifting his head up and forcing the shorter male to look directly at him. "Are you sure about that? You're so scared of me that you're trembling, aww, is little Jihoonie terrified?" he teased in a mocking tone, harshly taking his hand away from Jihoon's chin and leaning in further; inches away from the shorter male's ear "you better be afraid of me, i'll make sure your life is a living hell if you try to step out of line" Soonyoung threatened before leaning back and pushing himself off the bookshelf. He started to walk away "bye, faggot" he said, chuckling as he walked out through the doors.

  
Jihoon stood in place for a while, a blushing mess before he got a grip of himself; he missed Soonyoung- everything about him. He made his way out of the library, pretending that nothing had happened as he had the complete wrong thought running though his head

_He smelled nice..._

**_Time skip to lunch time_ **

Jihoon had no friends so he resulted to eating by himself in the student council room; no other members were in the room and he was glad about that, it meant that he could be alone and have some peace and quiet. Or so he thought. An idiotic giraffe just decided to stumble into the room with the rest of the council "hey, shortie!" _ugh, why did I have to be picked to be student council, i'm failing all of my exams on purpose next time- I swear._

  
_"_ Don't call me that, Mingyu; what do you want? I'm trying to eat"

"Well, we all saw you walking here by yourself so we decided to come and join you"

"That's really considerate, but i'm fine by myself thank you very much"

His words were ignored as they all walked in, closing the door behind them before took their seats around the table " for a vice president, Mingyu, you're quite stupid when it comes to picking up hints when people want to be _alone_ " he said, standing up immediately,storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him after opening it and walking out; this is why he hated people. He angrily made his way up to the rooftop and had gotten comfortable near the edge of the roof and started to each his lunch. Someone burst through the door and made their way over to Jihoon; looking up, he saw a panting Seungcheol at his side and sighed "What do you want?"

"I came to apologise on behalf of everyone else, we just wanted to accompany you so you weren't eating alone"

  
"Well, I wanted to be alone; the student council room is only room that most students don't have access to and I do- it was the perfect place to eat my lunch alone, i'll be eating there everyday from now on so don't bother trying to accompany me at lunch or whatever you retards want to do"

"But, you'll be lonely-"

"I don't care, just leave me alone and go back to whatever you were doing; tell the others about this too"

Seungcheol sighed before muttering a quiet "fine" as he walked back into the bulding. But, what they both didn't notice was that someone else was on the rooftop.

_"So that's where he'll be" the person mumbled quietly, smirking as they watched the oblivious Jihoon eat his lunch_


	4. A little catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reply to your comments ;)

Jihoon continued to eat his lunch in peace, until someone came up behind him and bent over to take his lunch box "hey! Give that back!"he shouted, looking back only to see Soonyoung eating out of his lunch box with his hands. Soonyoung snickered and sat down beside Jihoon "this is disgusting, did you not learn how to cook? Your mum definitely didn't cook this shit" he asked, still eating the food even though he spoke about it negatively.  
"I did cook it myself and I think it's delicious, thank you very much" he replied, Soonyoung almost snorting since he thought the food was terrible. "Soonyoung...I-"  
"Save it, nerd"  
"No, we need to talk- I haven't seen or spoken to you in ages"  
"Okay, and? Ugh, you're ruining my mood; see ya, faggot" Soonyoung replied, standing up and throwing the rest of Jihoon's food onto the ground then gave the empty box back to him before he walk off and back into the building. Jihoon was confused, why did Soonyoung do that? It was nothing to cry over though, all he wanted was to talk to Soonyoung and get his best friend back; he'd have to be more tactical about this. The bell rang and Jihoon quickly put away his empty lunch box, rushing down to his next class.

Finally, music class- this was probably the only lesson he really wanted to attend and people he knew referred to him as a prodigy, he was even in the process of composing a song for a popular girl group because he was offered the chance to do so. As he entered the classroom, he quickly grabbed the seat in the corner that was at the back since the room was quite huge- it was an auditorium and Jihoon was very specific when it came to where he sat. Many students and the teacher himself stumbled into the room and Jihoon's eyes widened as he saw someone he didn't really expect to see; _Soonyoung._

**_Time skip to the next class_ **

He strolled into the dance studio, he already knew that he was going to see Soonyoung in this class because he remembered how much his ex best friend loved to dance, the guy had a real passion for it. Jihoon greeted the teacher, already changed into his dance clothes which consisted of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt since he didn't like to show his skin; he obviously had socks and shoes on. The teacher greeted him politely and he did the same, putting his stuff down in the corner after doing so and started to stretch. Surprisingly, Soonyoung was the next student to burst in through the door- glaring at Jihoon as he also put his stuff down and started to stretch. It didn't take long for everyone else to enter and sit down in front of the teacher.  
"Welcome, everyone! I am your dance instructor, Jung Hoseok; just call me Hoseok" he said, introducing himself with a huge smile, everyone having to introduce themselves aswell before the lesson could start. "Alright then, what other way to make yourself known instead of an introductory dance- i'll go first!" the teacher suggested, turning the music on and starting to dance smoothly and professionally; it seemed like it lasted for 10 seconds because his performance was already over. "Hmm, who's next.."he mumbled to himself, turning off the music as everyone else clapped for him; Jihoon was definitely impressed and glad to be able to be taught by such an amazing dancer. "Who's up next?" Hoseok asked louder this time, scanning the group of students "hmm, you-" he selected, pointing at a certain student.

Sighing, that student stood up and walked out in front of everyone; telling Hoseok what song he wanted before he started to stretch a little more. Jihoon looked at him, not shocked by how he was so ready to dance in front of everyone and didn't even hesitate; well, of course he wouldn't hesitate- he is _Soonyoung_ after all. As he started to dance, you could tell he was experienced and Jihoon couldn't keep his eyes off of him- it was so strange, they were so intimate and close when they were younger and now they acted like they were strangers- well, mostly on Soonyoung's part. He was lost in thought when his name was suddenly called "pardon?" he said, not knowing why his name was called.  
"It's your turn to dance!" Hoseok announced with an evident smile.  
"N-no, I couldn't p-possibly-" he replied, stuttering as his cheeks flushed bright red due to embarrassment.  
"Come on, you'll have to do it throughout the years anyways so you might aswell just get the first one over and done with" his teacher said in return, encouraging Jihoon as he gently pulled him to stand up and come to the front "go ahead" he mumbled, letting Jihoon shakily pick a song, he was so nervous.

_**Soonyoung's pov** _

  
He sat on the floor lazily, watching Jihoon get ready to dance- it wasn't really anything special, _all the girls were drooling over me anyways_ he thought to himself, bored as he watched the midget stretch. It wasn't long before he started to dance and Soonyoung couldn't even deny the fact that _Jihoon has always had such beautiful body lines, his body was just-_ Soonyoung stopped his trail of thought and focused on the boy that he adored when he was younger. It was a shame, if only he wasn't a faggot then they would still be friends. At this point he was bored, wanting to get this stupid and time wasting bet, dare or whatever it was over and done with.

**_Flashback to lunch time (still Soonyoung's pov)_ **

  
_Soonyoung continued to chuckle to himself as he walked away from Jihoon and made his way back into the building. He walked to the canteen and looked for his friends "Aye, Soonyoung!" one of the called out, causing him to notice them immediately and walk over._  
_"Sup, guys" he greeted, fist bumping them all; Junhui, Minghao, Wonwoo, Chan and Hansol "what did I miss?" he asked, sitting down in between Junhui and Wonwoo. Wonwoo had started to record the conversation with the video function so all of their faces were shown._

_"We were just talking about the student council president, what's his name again? The midget" Wonwoo replied, trying to remember the boy's name as he held up his phone._

_"Lee Jihoon" Soonyoung replied, his voice laced with hatred for the little guy._

_"Oh, you know his full name huh? Stalker alert" Junhui piped up, teasing Soonyoung, making the rest of them laugh._

_"Nah, i'm not a stalker, we were best friends before-"_

_"I heard he's gay" Chan said, interrupting Soonyoung._

_Soonyoung nodded "yeah, he's a faggot, but you didn't hear that from me" he replied, answering Chan's little rumour._

_"You're an old friend of his- of course you'd know; bet, you can't become friends with him again- he's so stuck up" Hansol chimed in, Minghao piping up right after- saying "Nah, that's weak- bet you can't get into his pants in about four to six months " he challenged, looking at Soonyoung as he spoke._

_Soonyoung laughed at the bets he was given "you guys, this will be so easy- I wasn't just any friend, I was his best friend, I know how to make that bitch weak and beg for me"_

_"Alright, alright- on top of those two then, you need to make him fall in love with you and you need to be dating him before you get into his pants before the six months are over; i'll give you £10 and any meal from Mcdonald's or even a pizza of your choice, if you complete the bet, but you can't fall in love with him either or you get nothing- deal?" Wonwoo offered, watching as Soonyoung stood up and smirked, leaning into his phone so his face was quite visible in the camera as he said his last word clearly._

_"deal"_


	5. I hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accept all kinds of criticism and any opinions, it means a lot when you guys comment. Even if it's just a comment about what happened, I appreciate it all and I would love for you guys to give me some feedback. I reply to all comments ;) also, I don't have the chapters already written, I write them as I go along so I might take suggestions ;) because I write a chapter after i've posted the one before.

It's been decided, Jihoon hates Soonyoung with a passion; the kid won't leave him alone- he always pesters Jihoon to the point where people think he's getting bullied by Soonyoung. Only a few days had passed since their first day of school and surprisingly the only person that Jihoon could actually tolerate, to an extent, was the tall, idiotic and giraffe-like Kim Mingyu; now that other kid sticks to him like glue and people think they're best friends. Everything pisses Jihoon off at this point _and_ to top it all off, Jihoon had to miss his music class and dance class today because he had student council duties to take care of.

  
At the moment though, it was lunch time and Jihoon was already in the student council room, ready to eat his lunch. Someone burst through the door about two minutes later, Jihoon sighing as he started to eat his lunch- not even needing to look up to know who it was when he heard the door shut and footsteps approaching him. "Fuck off, Kwon" he seethed before he continued to eat, two hands slamming down against his desk which caused him to look up at Soonyoung, not expecting him to be so close.

  
"What did I tell you about that mouth of yours? You need to fix that attitude of yours before I do it for you" Soonyoung threatened, momentarily forgetting about that silly bet he had made with his friends.

"Does it look like I give two shits? Can you just leave so I can eat my lunch in peace? You're annoying me" Jihoon replied, eating the rest of his sandwich as he decided to just ignore the male in front of Jihoon.

"You-" before Soonyoung could even say the second word of his next threat, the door shot open; a tall figure stumbling into the room.

"Hey, shortie! What's happening?"

"Nothing, Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung was just leaving" Jihoon answered, calling him by his full name to annoy him while glaring up at Soonyoung and waiting for him to leave. Looking at the giraffe that made himself present, Soonyoung let out an annoyed grunt as he left the room.

Mingyu took a seat at the huge table where they held their student council meetings "pres, what's up with you and that Soonyoung guy?" he asked insensitively, not knowing about the deep bond the two shared when they were younger.

"As I said, it's nothing- I hate him, he's just frustrating and annoying to the point where I want to rip his head apart from his body then throw it onto the ground and stomp on it until his skull cracks and starts to shatter into pieces then-"

"I think that's enough, hyung..." Mingyu mumbled, interrupting Jihoon in a quiet voice since he was partially scared- no, screw that; he was extremely scared for his life as he saw a short snippet of the intense killer-intent that Jihoon held inside of his small body.

"Ah, sorry- I must've gotten carried away" he said, chuckling nervously before he started to eat the rest of his homemade lunch.

_**Time skip to when Jihoon gets home** _

As he kicked off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack at the entrance of the house, Jihoon noticed that the house was oddly silent when he started to make his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, placing his backpack on the floor beside his bed then picking up a towel to go take a shower. After he had taken a shower, Jihoon dried himself and obviously put some sort of cream or moisturiser on his skin before he put on his underwear and his clothes that consisted of soft basketball type short and a vest shirt.

It had been a few hours before Jihoon received a text from his mother saying that her and Jihoon's father will be out for a few days due to their work. Jihoon sighed, they didn't even care about him enough to write a handwritten note before they left or even send him a text, not hours after they had left. Suddenly, Jihoon heard a weak knock that seemed to come from downstairs, checking his phone as he left his room; he saw that it was 22:48 (10:48pm) so why would someone be at his house this late? Placing his phone on the kitchen table as he passed it, Jihoon quickly and quietly shuffled over to the front door and looked through the peephole- his breath hitched as he saw the person outside, _Soonyoung_. Why the hell was he here? "What do you want, dick-" Jihoon was about to ask as he opened the door, stopping himself from continuing what he was about to say as he saw the state that Soonyoung was in. He was...disheveled. That was what shocked him, Soonyoung was always tidy and neat, even if he had been in countless fights a few minutes before, he still looked presentable and clean. He always did.

"Nice to know that you haven't moved houses..." he mumbled, pushing past Jihoon and making his way to the kitchen; Jihoon groaning in annoyance at the disrespect as he shut the door then followed Soonyoung.

"Seriously, what do you want Kwon? You wanted nothing to do with me before the summer holiday (the break before they moved up into high school- Jihoon didn't say this) then you're suddenly pestering me every day and _now_ you show up at my house uninvited! What is it?" Jihoon practically ranted, he was fuming; Soonyoung was just showing up whenever he wanted to.

"Chill"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to chill, Kwon"

"When did you start calling me by my last name?" Soonyoung asked, blatantly ignoring the younger males obvious anger as he pulled a can of beer out of the fridge and opened it to start drinking from it casually.

"When you walked out on me for being gay, you prick"

"Oh yeah, you're a faggot, must suck to be you- well, sucking is all you do right?"

Jihoon scoffed as he heard Soonyoung's ignorant reply "I don't need this right now, get out of my house if you're not here for an actual reason" Soonyoung chugged the rest of the beer then threw the can in the bin, wordlessly walking over to Jihoon and stopping in front of him.

"Do you really hate me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the note at the start and skipped past it, please go back and read it :>


	6. Talk quietly next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me lowkey just trying to be as consistent as I can with updates

"I- what?" Jihoon asked, he was caught by surprised at the strange question.

"I heard you talking about ripping off my head and shattering my skull and you saying you hate me, so do you actually hate me?"

"What a stupid question, of course I hate you- you didn't and can't accept me for who I am so why should I even be talking to you? You _shame_ me for who I am" he replied, thinking that he should talk quietly the next time he tries to plan how he'll kill Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sighed internally, this was going to be harder than he thought; he really wanted that money with a Mcdonald's meal or pizza; Jihoon was obviously worth less than that, but it was probably the best offer he would get for making the shorter male fall in love with him, date him and have sex with the faggot then leave. He had to act like he actually cared for him, this wouldn't be that hard; he was always dramatic when he was younger so maybe that could contribute if he toned it down a little. Sighing out loud this time, Soonyoung gently took Jihoon's chin by the hand and raised his head slightly "Jihoon...I was ignorant, I didn't think that my mother would allow me to be friends with someone who went against her religion- being homosexual is a sin, but I later learned that there is so much more to it and it's a sin that is worth it to commit, I-"

"Then why do you treat me like this?" Jihoon asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly and almost inaudible as he interrupted Soonyoung.

"I didn't think you'd let me waltz right back into your life and take the position of your best friend again so I decided to just make you not want to have anything to do with me anymore" Sick. Soonyoung felt sick as he said all the bullshit that Jihoon wanted to hear, the sweet words he muttered were just simply disgusting, but it was fun though- messing with the younger male's head.

"I- then why did you come to my house looking like such a mess?" he asked, trying to change the subject and avoid it for as long as he could.

"I had to make it look like I had come for help so you'd let me in; I knew you still cared for me, at least a little, so I took my chance and I was right" Soonyoung replied, smiling slightly to make it seem more like he was desperate for the slim chance he had.

Sighing, Jihoon placed his slightly shaking hand over Soonyoung's hand that had made itself comfortable gripping his chin, slowly removing the older male's hand, Jihoon stepped back a little as he spoke "I-I need some time to think, just l-leave me alone for now." As if it was magic, Jihoon quickly manoeuvred around Soonyoung and started to push him towards the front door.

"W-woah" Soonyoung let out by accident, not resisting as the weak force pushed him.

"Get out of my house and take off your shoes when you come in next time!" Jihoon shouted, slamming the door in Soonyoung's face and leaning against it as he tried to calm his breathing, Jihoon had started to panic- he couldn't handle the sudden confession. _Next time?_ Soonyoung thought as he made his way back to his house, listening to every word Jihoon had shouted while shoving him out.

No matter how much he resented Soonyoung, he would never be able to get rid of the old feelings he had for his ex best friend; he had to treat Soonyoung the same way Soonyoung treated him- or even worse, he just couldn't associate himself with the older male anymore, he had a gut feeling that he was going to get hurt in the process.  
Sighing in relief, he locked the front door then made his way over to the kitchen to pick up his phone before walking upstairs to his room. He was so confused, _why had Soonyoung suddenly done a whole 180 with the way he treats me? Did he want something?_ To say the least, Jihoon was suspicious but, he figured that he was just being paranoid as he climbed back into bed, placing his phone on his nightstand before getting comfortable and falling asleep. But, _oh boy_ was he wrong. He should've trusted himself.  
Hours later, rays of sunlight beamed though his window; awakening the sleeping boy that let out a groan, annoyed by such a bright light after waking up. Grumbling, Jihoon rolled over and reached over to fetch his phone, peeking at it, only to see that the time read 6:00. He let out a quiet sound of disapproval as he turned off the alarm that was supposed to tell him to wake up in an hour, it sucked that he woke up _a whole hour_ before his alarm.

After doing everything necessary, as in eating breakfast and showering then brushing his teeth and getting dressed, Jihoon walked downstairs to put on his school shoes. He opened the door, and turned around to lock it before he turned around again, ready to venture off to school. His eyes widened. "w-what are you doing here?" he asked, in his usual soft tone; he wasn't prepared to be mean so early in the morning as he stepped onto the pavement.

"I'm here to walk you to school" the person replied, smiling brightly as an attempt to persuade Jihoon further

"N-no, it's alright- i'll go by myself" Jihoon replied, walking off quickly, his cheeks welcoming a light tint of pink as he walked. He had never been walked to school before or walked to school with someone who wasn't one of his parents.

"Hey, come on" the person said, easily jogging up beside Jihoon and catching up "i'm trying to be nice here" he continued, in step with the small boy beside him.

"Soonyoung, i'm fine by myself" Jihoon replied, not noticing that they already reached the bus stop.

"No Kwon?" the older male teased, chuckling as they got onto the bus to go to school.

Jihoon looked at him as they sat down.

_How odd._


	7. A not so new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

It wasn't long before they were walking throught the gates and into the building, saying their goodbyes before they went their seperate ways. Soonyoung rushed off to find his friends and spotted them immediately once walking into the classroom " 'sup guys!" he greeted loudly, fist bumping them all before he took his seat.

"Heard you came in with the pres this morning" Junhui said, looking up at Soonyoung as the male took out his equipment.

"Yeah, I walked him to school; he even blushed, didn't I tell you guys? Easy as cake, I can't be too fast though- he'd catch on" Soonyoung replied, chuckling as he returned the look his friend was giving him.

"Tell us more" Wonwoo piped up, shuffling so he could listen to Soonyoung as he spoke.

On the other hand, Jihoon had gone to the front desk to tell the lady that he was present and most likely wouldn't be in most of his lessons, she nodded and marked him in for the whole day as he thanked her before walking off. The walk to the student council was quite short, gently pushing open the door to the room a few minutes later "oh- hey, Mingyu" he greeted, causing the other male to get up and rush over to him to crush him in a big hug.

"Hyung! Good morning!" Mingyu also greeted quite happily as he pulled away with a smile on his face. Sighing, Jihoon decided to just give in to Mingyu's antics.

"Good morning, kid, you seem to be in a good mood this morning" he replied, walking over to his desk to place his things, he had his own table like a CEO because he was the student council president; it wasn't that bad.

"Hey, i'm not a kid, but yes I am indeed in a good mood" Mingyu said, walking over to Jihoon and sitting on his little table.

"And why is that?" he asked, sorting out his things and checking everything that he needed to do today.

"You said hello to me, that's why" Mingyu answered, smiling at Jihoon.

"Come on, that's not such a big deal"

"It is, you normally just ignore me" Mingyu replied in a matter of fact tone as the door opened yet again.

"Mornin' kiddos" Seungcheol greeted, smiling slightly as he walked in and put his stuff on the big table they had for meetings.

"Hey" both Mingyu and Jihoon replied, Mingyu looking at Jihoon's schedule as the smaller male mumbled while also looking at it in Mingyu's hands. "Let's patrol together, that would be more fun than doing it by yourself" the tall male suggested, hopping off the desk when the bell rang; all the other members were late. Jihoon thought it over as he went over to the sheet of paper on the wall and marked all the other student council members as late or not present. "What do you say? Wanna do it together?" Mingyu questioned, causing Jihoon to turn around.

"Yes, yes, i'll do it with you- now stop bothering me and let's go- Cheol, make sure to watch over your classes for the students to maintain good behaviour" he reminded, getting all his essentials needed for the job before walking towards the door, Seungcheol nodding as he started to collect the things he needed.

"Coming!" Mingyu said loudly as he easily decreased the distance between him and Jihoon who was waiting at the door for him.

"Damn you and your long legs" Jihoon mumbled angrily before exiting the room with Mingyu following behind him.

They had been walking around for ages, checking all the classrooms and making sure all students were in classes and not loitering around the school, it was quite a huge building so they were a little tired. The amount of relief that went through Jihoon, when the bell that signalled it was lunch time went off, was indescribable as he turned to Mingyu "hey, let's get some lunch from the canteen today" Jihoon suggested, silently pleading with his eyes that Mingyu accepted his offer since he really could not be bothered enough to walk all the way back to the student council room when they were a few doors down from the canteen.

"Alright, whatever you want pres" he replied, chuckling at how happy Jihoon was when he accepted and ruffled the smaller male's hair. _Cute._

"Hey, don't mess up my hair!" Jihoon raised his voice playfully, letting loose for once- he had come to find out that it was easy to do that around Mingyu, it was easy to be yourself.

"Alright, alright- let's go, shortie" he replied, ignoring Jihoon's complaints as he slung his arm around his Hyung's shoulder when they started walking towards the canteen. They had started to talk in a friendly as they entered the canteen, heading over to get their food.

"Hey, Soonyoung, isn't that your boy toy?" Chan asked, nudging the older male and pointing over to Jihoon who still had Mingyu's arm around him as they lined up.

Confused, Soonyoung turned around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Jihoon being all cuddly with that nerd who interrupted him the last time he walked in on Jihoon having lunch. "Yeah, that is him; getting all cuddly with a fellow nerd" he almost snorted as he turned back around to his friends, acting like the thought of losing Jihoon to that giant didn't just cross his mind.

The smile that Jihoon allowed to be on display was small, but it meant a lot. He couldn't believe he was letting Mingyu even touch him, but the taller male was quite comfortable, his friendly aura seeming to infect Jihoon, the menace himself. Jihoon chuckled quietly at the nickname he just gave himself, not noticing the questioning glance from Mingyu as they finished collecting their food, thanking the lunch ladies. "Where should we sit?" Jihoon asked, craning his neck to look up at Mingyu for an answer.

"Hm, let's sit over there" Mingyu decided, pointing at a group of people that were a few tables away. He nodded, following after Mingyu- but, what Jihoon didn't notice was the pair of eyes following his every move.


	8. Date

Mingyu ended up leading Jihoon over to a table where all the other members of the student council were, causing him to leave quickly once he had finished his lunch. Before he could even walk out the doors himself, someone dragged him to the side "hey-" Jihoon was silenced by a hand covering his mouth, soon realising who had pulled him aside. The person took their hand off of Jihoon's mouth and looked around "do you mind letting go of me?" he asked, watching as the person nodded and let go of Jihoon's arm once they realised he was still in their grip "now, what do you want?"

"I...was going to ask you if you want to- if you want go watch a movie with me tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday" Soonyoung asked, stumbling over his words since he would rather die than spend a weekend day with the midget in front of him.

" I don't want to go anywhere with you" Jihoon answered bluntly, turning the other way to he could walk off, but Soonyoung stopped him by gripping his arm before he could move.

"Just come, if you don't like it then i'll leave you alone forever and i'll stop bugging you- trust me, you'll have fun" he quickly offered, knowing that it was quite risky of him to say that he'd stop bothering him when he needed to.

Pausing for a while, Jihoon shrugged his arm out of Soonyoung hold before muttering a "fine" hesitantly " I'll go, but if I don't like it then you have to leave me alone" he continued, looking around for Mingyu.

"Deal, you haven't changed your number right?"

"No, I haven't-"

"Hey, shortie! Where did you run off to?" Mingyu asked as he waved and walked over, noticing that Soonyoung was behind Jihoon, but chose to ignore it.

"I just had to talk to this idiot for a second, let's go" Jihoon explained, walking off while dragging Mingyu.

"Hyung, why don't we hang out on the roof for once?" Mingyu suggested, Jihoon mumbling a "sure" in response, just wanting to get away from the area and avoid the questions that Mingyu might ask him.

It wasn't long before they were stepping foot onto the rooftop, Mingyu joking around as he closed the door behind them. They took a seat on the floor, Jihoon taking the initiative to discuss their duties and what else they need to do today "so, we need to check on the-"

" _Excuse me_ , sorry for interrupting- i'm quite lonely up here and was wondering if I could join you guys"

Jihoon was hesitant, this random guy wanted to talk with them? That thought definitely didn't cross Mingyu's mind as he replied with a "sure! We weren't even busy so it's okay if you join us, right?" he questioned, looking at Jihoon for confirmation.

"Y-yeah, sure he can" he answered, not wanting to be rude and the unknown male took a seat in front of them so they sitting in some sort of circle.

"Oh! I'm Kim Mingyu and this is Lee Jihoon" Mingyu introduced, smiling as it seemed they were getting along well.

"I know- well, he is the student council president and highest scoring so it was quite hard to not hear about it" the guy replied, chuckling before he continued "and i'm _Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you_ " , now known as, Wonwoo introduced, smiling slightly.

"Likewise" Jihoon replied before Mingyu could even open his mouth, the smile on Wonwoo's face looked more like a smirk to him, but he didn't question it- he never did during the whole time they got to know each other.

"Hey, Jihoon- may I have your number? I would like to think of you as a friend" Wonwoo asked, taking out his phone, causing Jihoon to look at Mingyu for help- receiving a nod from the male. Sighing, he nodded and accepted Wonwoo's already unlocked phone, typing in his number and saving his contact as 'Jihoon' before giving it back.

"Just message me when you can, i'll add your number back then because, at the moment, me and Mingyu have student council duties we need to attend to"Jihoon said, waving goodbye as he dragged Mingyu away.

"Hey, Jihoon, he was really nice wasn't he?" Mingyu asked as soon as they walked back inside the building.

"Yeah, I guess- it's just a bit weird for him to want my number so soon" he answered, trying to remember if he had seen Wonwoo somewhere before.

"It's normal, maybe he liked us so much that he wanted to hang out or something as friends outside of school- you never know" the taller male reassured, spouting nonsense as they continued to walk. Jihoon sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Jihoon had finally been able to enter his house after such long, excruciating hours of school, letting out a sigh as he flopped onto his welcoming bed. Unfortunately, he couldn't make himself comfortable as his phone vibrated multiple times on his bedside table. Letting out a huff in annoyance, Jihoon reached out for his phone, flipping it up as he also sat up in order to see what it was. He had received two messages, he unlocked his phone and went to the messenger app, clicking on the message he received first.

  
_**Unknown number** _  
_Hey, it's Wonwoo, thought i'd text you as soon as possible so I wouldn't forget._

 _ **Jihoon**_  
_Oh, alright. I'll save your number now._

Jihoon did exactly what he said he would, saving the contact name as 'Wonwoo' before moving over to the other message he received, sighing when he saw the contact name.

  
_**Soonie** _  
_I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11, be ready_

  
_**Jihoon**_  
_Okay._

He replied simply, not wanted to seem interested as he set an alarm then locked his phone and put it back on the bedside table, he would need to get up early and consider his outfit seriously. _This was going to be his first date after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who I was fooling when I said i'd have this done in a day or two. I only had about 200 more words to write, but I was making friends y'all so I was literally talking to them 24/7.  
> Anyways, i'll try my best to make the next chapter interesting, unlike this one.


	9. The movie- or not

At the moment, Jihoon didn't think anything wanted to work in his favour today, he ran out of eggs and now he couldn't find what to wear. He was nervous. He couldn't lie to himself, he was glad that Soonyoung was trying to be friends with him again, but he felt like he was giving in too easily "no, Mingyu- I said I need help and you're not helping!"

"Alright, alright- chill, but i've never seen your closet before so how am I actually supposed to help you?"

Sighing, Jihoon picked out some denim overalls and a black shirt "nevermind then, I guess i've already picked out something to wear- thanks a lot for your help" he said sarcastically, placing his phone on his bed to put on his outfit.

"You're welcome- wait, Jihoon, would you like to come study with me and _Wonwoo_ after your little date?" Mingyu asked, teasing him slightly by calling the hangout with Soonyoung a date.

"Uhh, alright- sure, which one?" he agreed quite quickly, not seeing any harm in studying as he put on his socks and shoes.

"The local one, any others are way too far"

"Okay then, why do you want to study though?" he asked, packing his studying materials.

"Wonwoo feels like he's falling behind and wants help, but asked me to ask you to come along since you're the top student, of course" the other male explained as Jihoon moved swiftly around his bedroom to collect the things he needed.

"Well, what time are you guys going to the library?" he asked, zipping up his bag as he continued "i'll come after the movie if you're still there"

"I'm not sure what time we're leaving, but we're getting there at quarter past 11" Mingyu answered, causing Jihoon to look at the time.

"So- in 15 minutes?" Jihoon questioned, realising that it was 11 o'clock already.

"Yeah, i'm leaving my house in a few minutes to meet Won"

"Alright, Soonyoung should be here soon so i'll get going now too"

"Bye, Jihoonie"

"Don't call me that, you bean- but, bye"

"Hey! I'm not a be-" Jihoon ended the call, chuckling as he cut off Mingyu before the male could finish his sentence. He put on his backpack then made his way downstairs and checked that he had his keys aswell as his phone before leaving his house and locking the door behind him. Jihoon decided that he would wait for Soonyoung to come, sitting down on his front steps, since he shouldn't take long.

Checking his watch, Jihoon saw that it was 11:35- _huh?_ more than half an hour had already passed, surely Soonyoung should at least be on his way.

But, seeing 11:56 had made Jihoon frown slightly, why wasn't Soonyoung here yet? Waiting was getting him nowhere so- he gave up, he knew it was too good to be true. Pulling out his phone, Jihoon saw that he didn't even have one message from Soonyoung, he had obviously been wasting his name. Sighing as he stood up and brushed off his overalls, Jihoon decided to head to the library.

It didn't take him long to get there, probably 20 minutes flat since it was his local library. Entering the building, Jihoon looked around endlessly for the two people he came here for. He finally saw them in a more secluded area, Mingyu spotted him immediately and waved him over. "Hey, what happened to your date?" he asked as soon as Jihoon was in earshot.

"He didn't come, but anyways- what are you guys on? I'll just do the same" Jihoon replied, taking a seat next to Wonwoo and taking out his studying materials.

"Science- would you mind helping me?" Wonwoo answered, Jihoon nodding as he finished taking out what he needed for science.

"Yeah, sure, that's what i'm here for right?-" Jihoon replied, turning to face Wonwoo- only to realise that he was _so close_ , but Jihoon decided to ignore it because they were friends.

"What do you need help with?" Jihoon asked, shuffling closer to Wonwoo with his chair so he wouldn't miss anything.

"I'm struggling to remember the equations for photosynthesis and glucose and the practical for photosynthesis, that's what i'm focusing on at the moment" he answered, leaning closer and watching as Jihoon nodded and started to explain in detail.

Maybe, Wonwoo didn't know how close he was, but Jihoon definitely did and he didn't know if he was blushing or if his face was just hot. But luckily, his phone started vibrating and saved him from his embarrassment. "Sorry, I need to take this" he mumbled, rushing off into the rows of bookcases as he took out his phone and answered it before pulling it to his ear, not looking at who called.

"Jihoon, i'm so sorry- something came up"

"I don't wanna hear it, Kwon- you interrupted my studying so hurry up and say what you want to say before I hang up" he replied bluntly, looking to his side when he heard footsteps approaching, noticing that it was Wonwoo who was approaching him.

"I had other things to do, they were really important so I couldn't take you to the cinema "

"Great excuse, just leave me alone from now on- forget I ever agreed to go anywhere with you" he said, hanging up on Soonyoung before he could even reply.

"Who was that?" Wonwoo asked, now standing infront of Jihoon who was crossing his arms and leaning against the bookcase as he looked up at Wonwoo.

"A jerk named Soonyoung" Jihoon answered, unable to hide how upset he was- he got stood up on his first date.

"Oh, him- _don't worry about him_ , he doesn't deserve you"

"Yeah, right- how would you know?" Jihoon asked quietly, looking away as he started to feel a little embarrassed.

"Mingyu told me about your date and that Soon guy sucks for not going" he answered, placing his hand on Jihoon's chin and gently tilting his head upwards to look at him again "so I mean it when I say that he doesn't deserve you" Wonwoo repeated, looking at Jihoon intently- he wasn't going to make Soonyoung's dare easy for him so it was safe to say that _the blush on Jihoon's face was hilarious_.


	10. A real friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SiGh, poor Jihoon

When Jihoon got home after studying , the last thing he expected was to see someone slumped over with their head in their hands, sitting on his doorstep. "Hey? Are you lost or-" Jihoon was interrupted as practically all the wind was knocked out of his chest with a bone-crushing hug. _What the hell?_

"Oh my God, Hoonie- where the hell were you?! You may not like me anymore, but I still care- I still care, okay? I didn't know you went out to study, you could've at least told me- I came to aplogise and you weren't home, i'm really sorry" the person rambled, holding Jihoon tightly. Only one person called him by that name, _Soonyoung._

"Hey, chill- i'm right here, I just went to the library for a while, calm down" Jihoon said, hesitantly returning Soonyoung's hug, rubbing his back reassuringly. He was confused- why had the other male freaked out so much if they weren't really friends anymore. "You- you can come inside if you want to, my parents aren't home "he offered quietly, letting go of Soonyoung and forcing himself out of the older male's embrace in order to walk up to his front door and unlock it. "You coming?" he asked once more, glancing at Soonyoung before he opened the door, hearing the other male's footsteps behind him.

"Let me make it up to you, do you have any movies?" Soonyoung asked, closing the door behind him and locking it, taking off his shoes before entering the living room.

"No, not really, and it's fine- you don't have to do anything" Jihoon answered, walking up to his room with Soonyoung trailing behind him.

"You know, you say you hate me and all, but that's not what your demeanour towards me is telling me" the older male mumbled, not expecting Jihoon to hear him, but he did. Jihoon didn't know what it was, but it was like the silencer on his mouth had disappeared as he turned around to face Soonyoung.

"You know what? I do hate you, I hate you for walking out on me when I needed you the most because my parents sure as hell don't accept me, I thought you would- but no! You just left! But, I can't bring myself to actually hurt you in return, I can only curse at you and try to ignore you, but I can't hate you properly because I still- I still want you to be my best friend, I still want to have some sort of relationship with you because I miss you! And this- this date! I was so excited, my first date ever with the one person i'd want to go on a date with and I was stood up! Stood up!" Jihoon started to raise his voice, practically shouting as he walked towards Soonyoung. "I actually only realised I was gay because of you! I had the biggest crush on you or some sort of infatuation because you treated me like no one ever had before- you gave me things I couldn't receive from anyone else, not even my parents showed me that much affection and it hurt so much when you called me a faggot and walked out- I thought- I really thought that out of all the people in the world, the person who was not only my crush, but my _fucking best friend!-_ would accept me for being gay, but I guess I was wrong" Jihoon finished, breathing heavily as his eyes started to brim with tears. He was angry and frustrated, he didn't even know he had it in him to shout like that.

To say the least, Soonyoung was not only shocked, but didn't know what to say in response to that. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller male "I didn't know, i'm sorry- I just really, really adored you and I didn't want my parents to stop me being friends with you if they found out you were gay, so I panicked and just did it myself- I should've paid more attention to my words" Soonyoung mumbled, trying to calm down Jihoon by rubbing his back. _Bullshit_ , that was all that came out of Soonyoung's mouth and he knew it. It was funny actually, Jihoon used to have a crush on him? That just makes his job easier. 

"Sorry doesn't fix everything, Soonyoung- I can't just forget what you've been saying to me, I can't just forget how you disowned and forgot about me so easily- it doesn't work that way! Nothing does" Jihoon said, eventually lowering his tone, not realising how much he missed Soonyoung until the taller male hugged him properly, unlike how he hugged him outside. Maybe, he gave in so easily because it had only been a few months since they had been so close like this.

"I know, I know it doesn't, but give me another chance- I promise i'll make it up to you, i'll show you what you've missed these past few months, i'll show you how much I really care about you Jihoon, I haven't even changed your contact number in my phone" the older male started to ramble, mustering up a convincing smile as he pulled away from the hug, cupping Jihoon's cheeks and crouching down a little to the shorter male's height.

"I haven't changed your name either" Jihoon replied, smiling slightly as he paused, looking at Soonyoung "Soonie" he mumbled, finishing his sentence while he wiped his unshed tears away. Soonyoung gently rubbed Jihoon's cheeks with his thumbs, wondering if he should be a bit fast with developing their relationship because he knows how Jihoon is, it would require a lot of trust to get into his pants. _Fuck it._

Soonyoung leaned closer to Jihoon, leaving a chaste kiss on the shorter male's forehead, watching as a light blush dusted across Jihoon's cheeks. _Cute._ "Jihoon, I want to give you the world- I want to make all my wrongs turn to rights so, will you go out with me? Give me a chance to prove to you that I accept you and love you for who you are" he asked, hoping Jihoon fell for his words.

"Okay"

"Okay?" Soonyoung questioned.

_"Okay, i'll go out with you"_


	11. A sudden change

"I promise, you won't regret it" Soonyoung replied, smiling as he stood up properly, letting go of Jihoon's cheeks as he did.

"It's getting late, you should- go home soon" Jihoon suggested, suddenly really shy, especially because he was now dating his- are they even best friends? Well, it doesn't matter because they are now boyfriends; that thought was probably the only thing you'd have to say to active happy Jihoon mode, seriously.

Soonyoung nodded, chuckling as he made his way to the door and slipped on his trainers, opening the door for himself "alright, boyfriend, i'll see you on monday " the older male teased, leaving the house so Jihoon could shut the door. _Who the hell says boyfriend to actually address your boyfriend anymore?_

Besides that, Jihoon really did see him on monday, when he turned around to walk down his doorsteps, there he was- just standing there with a smile on his face while he waited. "Let's go, shall we?" Soonyoung asked rhetorically, the smile on his face still evident as he hooked his arm around Jihoon's shoulders when they started to make their way to the bus stop. "What are you listening to?" the older male asked, causing the latter to turn his head.

"Here" he said quietly, taking out an earpiece and handing it to Soonyoung. He was nervous, how could Soonyoung be so carefree?

"Oh, I really like this song- nice choice" Soonyoung commented, bopping his head slightly as they sat down to wait for the bus.

"Thanks" Jihoon replied, the bus rolling up soon after so they could board it. He felt like he was making the situation a little awkward, but after paying, the two found vacant seats and went to sit down, Jihoon noticing that Soonyoung sat quite close to him. _He's very forward isn't he?_ It was as if there was a whole flip on his behaviour towards Jihoon, it was such a sudden change that the younger male really had to question it, but quietly of course.

Throughout the day, Soonyoung had taken any chance to speak to Jihoon, bothering the poor boy every second he could. But, what really surprised Jihoon was lunch time- _that_ was something he would never forget. Jihoon had just collected his lunch with Mingyu, walking over to a table as some students were talking across the room.

"So you're dating him now?" Chan asked in shock, surprised that it happened so quickly.

"Didn't I tell you I could do it?" Soonyoung answered smugly, looking at Wonwoo who was a little annoyed for some reason, probably because of the money.

"Then announce it to everyone if you're so proud of your accomplishment" Wonwoo challenged, looking straight at Soonyoung, the other male smirking as he stood up and leaned across the table.

"Challenge accepted" he replied, chuckling as he walked over to the table in the middle of the lunch hall and climbed up on to of it. "Hey, losers! Listen up!" he shouted, watching as all the students turned their heads to look at him.

"You see that guy over there? You might know him as the student council president" he said, pointing at Jihoon before he continued "well, he now has a new title you should get to know him by, anyone wanna guess?" he asked, watching as everyone looked at him in confusion. "He is now my boyfriend, he is _mine_ so if any of you- and I mean _any_ of you lay a hand on him in the wrong way then i'll personally have a little _talk_ with you myself" he threatened as he started to feel some sort of possessive feeling take over him, jumping off the table to walk over to Jihoon, who was quite stunned by the sudden announcement. All the attention that was directed towards him- he couldn't handle it, he started to panic and before Soonyoung could even get closer to him, he quickly stood up and dashed off, Mingyu getting up to follow close behind him.

But, Soonyoung was faster "sit the _fuck_ down, tree trunk" he said, glaring at Mingyu before he rushed after Jihoon- he had forgotten how much the shorter male hated a lot of attention. It didn't occur to him until he saw the look on Jihoon's face. "Hey, Jihoon! Stop!" he shouted after the short male, following close behind him. Halting, the younger male turned around.

"What? What do you really want? How could you just say that in front of everyone? I wasn't ready- you could've told me at least" Jihoon questioned, not exactly mad, but just still in shock.

"I wanted everyone to know that we're dating so they can stop trying to go after you" Soonyoung lied, he obviously couldn't tell Jihoon that he was basically dared to do it, that would ruin everything he has done so far.

"I mean- i'm very grateful, but just tell me when you're going to do something like that again okay? We literally just started dating two days ago, let me get used to it first" he replied, slightly scolding Soonyoung as he hit him over the head playfully.

"I'm surprised you can even reach my head to hit it" the taller male joked, chuckling as he noticed Jihoon start to glare at him "damn, if looks could kill-"

"Shut up! I'm tall enough okay, you're just- you're just overgrown" Jihoon replied, scoffing and cutting off Soonyoung as he started to walk back to the cafeteria, the older male laughing while he caught up with Jihoon quite easily, throwing his arm around the short male's shoulders as they made their way back to the lunch hall.

"Tell you what- Me. You. Mall today after school. What do you think? As an apology date for today and for completely standing you up on Saturday" Soonyoung asked, opening the door for Jihoon and himself as they entered.

"If I agree to it, you can't repeat what you did on Saturday okay?"

"I promise, I'll come to you straight after our last lesson- we have that together anyways" Soonyoung replied, kissing Jihoon's temple to seal his little promise.

"I guess I could go then."


	12. A second first date

Soonyoung did keep his word this time, as soon as school ended, he quickly collected Jihoon so they could go to the mall. He didn't really plan out anything they would do there, but he had to keep the midget happy. Speaking of which, they were already at the mall since it was quite close to the school.

"So... What do you want to do first?" Soonyoung asked, looking down at Jihoon as they entered the mall.

"Let's just look around, I guess" the shorter male replied, shrugging as he walked ahead of Soonyoung, heading to a store which cause the older male to have to jog and catch up to him. Looking inside the store as they approached it, he realised that it was some sort of toy store or whatever. He honestly just wanted to get his brownie points and go. "Hey, look at this!" he heard suddenly, looking in the direction of where the voice had come from; it was Jihoon, holding up a music note key ring, inside the store. Sighing internally, Soonyoung walked over to the other male, looking at the key ring.

"Yeah, it's nice- do you want to buy it?" he asked, watching as he thought about it for a while.

"Yes, but- you should get one too, it would be cool to match" Jihoon suggested, looking up at Soonyoung with probably the cutest face the older male had ever seen. He couldn't go against Jihoon when the younger male was practically begging him with his eyes. Smart. Eventually giving up- nodding, Soonyoung picked up a music note key ring and took Jihoon's one as well, walking to the counter to pay for them both. "Wait, I can pay for my-"

"Just let me pay, they're only key rings- it's not much" Soonyoung cut in, handing Jihoon a key ring after he had finished paying for them both. This whole day had been a little awkward so for Soonyoung, he really didn't know what to do.

"Let's put them on now, just so we don't forget and lose them" Jihoon said, putting it on his bag instead; Soonyoung did the same thing since it was more of a struggle to put it on his key holder rather than his bag.

"Are you hungry?" the taller male asked as they started walking around again, noticing the little pretzel stand they were approaching.

"A little- why?" Jihoon asked, glancing at Soonyoung as they walked.

"Well, let's get something to eat then- how about pretzels?" he asked yet again, chuckling as they stopped in front of the stand, Jihoon nodding in response as he started reading the small menu to choose what pretzel to get.

"I'd recommend a cinnamon or a pizza pretzel, if this is your first time trying them, since they're the most common ones order" the employee at the front piped in, noticing how long Jihoon was looking at the menu. 

"We'll take one of each then" Soonyoung replied, answering for the both of them and looking at Jihoon for confirmation; the shorter male nodding as he looked at him. "Hey, Jihoon- i'm going to go to the restroom while they make the pretzels, uh- just wait over there, i'll be back soon" he said, rushing over to the male bathrooms since he didn't want to leave Jihoon standing there by himself for a long time. Due to that, he quickly finished his business in the bathroom and left, looking for Jihoon. When he spotted him, his blood was practically boiling as he saw someone talking to Jihoon- that wasn't why he was angry though, it was the fact that the petite male looked scared as he shoved the person again; the stranger moving even closer to Jihoon and grabbing him, talking into his ear.

Soonyoung quickly walked over to the pair, hooking his arm around Jihoon's waist and pulling the short male back and close to him "back the _fuck_ up, or would you like me to make you?" Soonyoung threatened, looking straight at the stranger.

"Is he your servant or something? He's quite cute and small, it makes me want to- hey, i'll buy him off you if he's for sale. I want him" the strange male said, smirking as he looked at Jihoon, reaching out to touch his face. Fortunately, Soonyoung's reflexes were quite good as he moved Jihoon so that the shorter male was behind him instead.

"He's a human being- he's not for sale, I dare you to touch him and you won't have hands to use anymore" Soonyoung threatened yet again, glaring at the stranger; _what was this guy's problem?_ Jihoon was oddly quiet as he stood still behind Soonyoung- being this close to him was quite comforting to say the least. He felt helpless though, how could he just cower while Soonyoung stood up to this stranger- this was his battle yet, he didn't have it in him to face the guy. For a boyfriend of two days, the older male was quite quick to defend him, maybe it was because they were best friends for years. As the man finally backed off and walked away, Soonyoung turned around and started gently patting down Jihoon for possible injuries. "Did he hurt you at all?" the older male asked when he stopped touching Jihoon, looking straight at the shorter.

He looked- concerned? What was going on today? Jihoon didn't know what else to do other than shake his head, so he did. Soonyoung looked like he actually cared for once and it confused Jihoon. A lot. "No- no, he was just really close and grabbed me before you came, other than that- i'm fine" Jihoon answered, watching as Soonyoung sighed in relief. _Weird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we got to see a little of Soonyoung's perspective today


	13. First

As they reached back to Jihoon's home, there was a letter sitting on the coffee table in the living room- _how did it even get there?_ Thoughts were practically racing through his mind as he noticed that the letter had been addressed to him- _what could this be about?_ Jihoon completely forgot about Soonyoung as he opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and opening it before he started to read.

_Dear Jihoon,_

  
_I am sorry to be writing this letter to you, you are so young- too young to be having to understand something like this. Unfortunately, your father is adamant about leaving you, but I have been able to persuade him to let us pay your bills and send you money at least every month. Sweetheart, I love you for who you are, please remember that while i'm not there with you. Your father cannot accept that you are gay, he wants grandchildren; you are our only son so he has become furious- I have tried to convince him to stay, but he won't- he tricked me into thinking we were going on a little trip, but he actually moved us very far away. This letter may take weeks to reach you because I am writing this in secret. Please, just remember that I have never hated you, I have never been disgusted by you because of who you are. You are my son and nothing will change that. I will try to send this letter to you without your father noticing. I love you._

  
_Yours sincerely,_

_Your Mother._

The tears that brimmed his eyes while he read, had started to fall onto the paper he held between his hands, not knowing how to comprehend all of this information. "Hoonie, what's wrong?" Soonyoung asked obliviously as he walked over to the short male that was about to practically burst into tears. Without a word, Jihoon handed the slightly damp letter to the older male, letting him scan over the words that were written. It was silent for a while since Soonyoung was quite shocked by the news, but Jihoon couldn't keep it to himself anymore as he started to break out into a crying fit, causing the older male to pull him into a hug, putting the letter down on the table before rubbing his back slowly as he let the petite male cry. Damn, he was only fourteen and he had to go through his parents leaving him. After a minute or two, Soonyoung pulled away a little and cupped Jihoon's cheeks, gently wiping away the ongoing tears with his thumbs as they continued to fall.

"Listen, Jihoon, your mother said she would come visit you right? That means she hasn't left you completely, she loves you and- your parents will still support you, don't worry, they'll be back soon" Soonyoung said, trying to comfort Jihoon while he started to calm down. "You're not completely alone, you have your friends and you have me, I love you Jihoon okay? I love you so don't think that no one does; I do" he continued, watching as Jihoon up at him in surprise.

"No you don't, you're just saying that- we've only been dating for about a week" the younger male replied out of disbelief.

"I'm not, I've loved you for a while- I love _you_ " Soonyoung couldn't lie himself out of this one, why did he have to go and say he loved the small guy?

"I don't believe you, you wouldn't have been so mean to me or have stood me up if you did"

"If you don't believe me then i'll prove it" And so he did, leaning down and closer to the other male's face, Soonyoung pressed his lips against Jihoon's, placing a soft kiss on the younger male's lips. That's one thing that Jihoon didn't expect so early in the relationship; a kiss. He eventually succumbed as he placed his hands over Soonyoung's, letting his eyelids fall while he kissed back.

Disgusted. Soonyoung felt disgusted. He should've been prepared to do such things if he was trying to have sex with him, but he also felt oddly comfortable. It was weird. The only part of the bet that he thought he would win was the not-falling-in-love-with-him part, but he forgot all about that when he kissed Jihoon. Well, I mean- kissing doesn't count as falling in love right? Hopefully not- actually, dating him would have to include kissing- it's just an action to gain trust. Yeah- just to gain trust.

Pulling away, Soonyoung stared at Jihoon who still had his eyes closed for a few more seconds "sorry for doing that without your permission, I just-"

"It's fine" Jihoon said, cutting off Soonyoung as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Normally, Jihoon would've beat the living daylights out of Soonyoung, but surprisingly- he didn't. That was an improvement- a really great improvement, Soonyoung could feel the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked down at the other male. "That was my first kiss..." Jihoon mumbled, embarrassed as he removed Soonyoung's hands from his face.

"Aww, someone's shy- it's okay, I won't tell anyone" he replied teasingly, chuckling as he moved away and picked up the letter, sealing it back in the envelope " _your secret is safe with me_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started school, that's why it took me so long to post this because I was double checking everything was prepared and double checking my summer homework. I'm sorry for the late update eeee- fun fact: the chapter was actually supposed to be called "First kiss", but then that would just reveal what would happen in the chapter.Also, thank you for 1000+ reads!! I'm honestly so grateful, thank you so much.


	14. Odd

The kiss has been quickly forgotten when they went to school the next day, attending their lessons as usual. Currently, it was lunch time and Jihoon and Mingyu had just finished eating, preparing to patrol the area, making sure students were eating at least something when Mingyu suddenly stopped walking, looking at Jihoon "Jihoon, i'm going to quickly go to the bathroom alright, keep on going- I'll just call you when i'm done" he said, watching as Jihoon nodded in response before he rushed off to the restroom. Jihoon had been patrolling for at least ten minutes, glad that all the students, that he had seen so far, were eating.

As he turned another corner, Jihoon was roughly pushed onto some lockers, wincing in pain as he looked at the people in front of him; they looked quite angry for some reason. "Why the hell did you sanction us yesterday, pres?!" one of them shouted, a boy who looked and sounded pissed; he recognized him.

"Did you forget that i'm in one of your classes?" Jihoon asked, clutching his shoulder with his hand, looking at the other male who was practically fuming.

""But what did I even do? I haven't done anything wrong! You're such an uptight bitch"

"You weren't paying attention in the lesson and messing around behind the teacher's back, I had enough reason to sanction you" the small male answered, ignoring the name calling- he would sanction the male for that later, but what he didn't realise was, as he was talking, the four students started to get closer to him, trapping him where he was. The first one to take action was one of the other guys that Jihoon hardly knew, landing a punch on the Student Council President's face. Jihoon let out a cry as he crouched down, sliding down the lockers when they started to hit him repeatedly; he covered his head and face with his arms, knowing that it would be even worse for him if he fought back. His phone had began to ring as the blows and kicks started to get harder and heavier against his body, removing an arm, Jihoon fell onto the ground completely, curling into a ball when he reached for his phone and answered it. Seeing that it was Mingyu, he quickly brought it towards his ear. "Mingyu- p-please, i'm near some lockers-"he had started to cry, reaching for his phone when it had been snatched out of his hands.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, everything had stopped and he heard some sort of struggle and punching, he didn't dare to look up though; his sobs racking his whole body just as arms enveloped him, quietly shushing him and telling him that it was going to be okay. Looking up, he saw the face he had not expected to see so quickly- "Mingyu.." he mumbled, the tall male nodding while wiping Jihoon's tears.

"It's alright, Soonyoung is giving them a taste of their own medicine-"

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon questioned, his voice trembling while raising slightly as he looked around, noticing that it was his boyfriend who was beating up one of the kids as the others tried to get him off; he wasn't budging at all as he threw hit after hit, punch after punch- Soonyoung was angry. Even for the amount of years they had known each other, Jihoon had never seen Soonyoung like this; it was shocking.

"Yes, let's get you somewhere else" Mingyu confirmed, helping the petite male stand up and collect his things. As Mingyu pulled him away, Jihoon couldn't help but look back and watch as Soonyoung switched targets continuously, making sure not one of the students escaped unscathed. He continued to watch his boyfriend before they turned a corner, noticing that they were heading straight to the nurse's office. When they walked in, the nurse had a look of horror on her face as she saw the state Jihoon was in, quickly ushering him to sit on one of the beds.

"What happened?" she asked, making Mingyu leave to get the President something to eat as she walked over with some equipment and a cup of water, handing it to him to drink while attending to his injuries.

"Some students were mad at me for sanctioning them" he replied quietly, watching as the nurse moved efficiently, as if she should be working at a hospital instead.  
"Kids" she muttered, letting out a sigh as she stood up, continuing "they don't think much, I know that you are wise beyond your years so don't let them get to you- they're just afraid of the power that you possess" the nurse advised as she walked over to the other side of the room, out of his sight.

"Jihoon!" someone shouted, breathing heavily as they closed the door and rushed over to him "are you alright?" the person asked, leaning over and frantically patting Jihoon down, wanting to make sure there weren't any injuries.

"Ouch- ou- Soonyoung, Soonyoung- stop, i'm fine- don't worry, calm down" Jihoon answered, gently pushing the older male away from him.

"Sorry- I just, I was too late, wasn't I?" he asked, setting himself down beside Jihoon.

"No, you weren't late for anything, thank you- seriously" Jihoon answered, rubbing Soonyoung's shoulder reassuringly.

" _I was late because I wasn't there for you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy, I started school last week and I had to get back into the routine before I started writing and updating again. I apologise ;-;


	15. Conspiracy

Soonyoung left shortly after to get Jihoon something to eat, causing the nurse to come into view "he seems to care a lot about you, that boy" the nurse commented as Jihoon sipped water from the cup that she had given to him.

"He's my boyfriend, I guess that just makes him more worried" Jihoon mumbled, audibly enough for the nurse to hear him as his cheeks lit up out of embarrassment, it was different calling someone your boyfriend.

The nurse chuckled as she walked back over to Jihoon, double checking all of his injuries "young love, adorable if I do say so myself" she said, gently patting his shoulder while she continued "You're good to go, but don't try to do too much so you can heal faster- would you like me to call and inform your parents?"

"No, thank you, they are- always busy and wouldn't have time to even answer the phone so you shouldn't waste your breath, i'll be alright" he lied, convincing the nurse to not try to get in contact with his parents, they don't want him anymore.

"Alright, well- I know I shouldn't be talking about a student like this, but that boyfriend of yours gives me some bad vibes, be careful okay? Just- don't rely on him as much or put all of your trust in him, something doesn't feel right to me" the nurse revealed, smiling slightly at Jihoon, a nervous chuckle slipping past her lips.

"What? Soonyoung wouldn't do anything like that, he has even told me that he loves me- what do you mean?" Jihoon asked defensively, looking at the nurse.

As the nurse was about to reply, Soonyoung came back into the room with food and water. closing the door behind him "I bumped into Mingyu and he had food for you so I took it off his hands since the both of us didn't need to be here" the older male explained, walking over to Jihoon and handing him the bag of stuff.

"You really didn't need to" the short male mumbled, wondering what the nurse was going to say while he accepted the bag and started to munch on the contents inside since Soonyoung was watching him intently, sitting down once he saw that Jihoon had started eating.

The next day though, Soonyoung was practically glued to Jihoon's side as they walked around school, walking together to each of their lessons- currently, they were in music class and Soonyoung had gone to sit with his friends, ones who Jihoon actually didn't know were friends with the older male. Surprisingly, Wonwoo had come over to associate with him since no one else was seated around the small male, _he didn't really have any friends_. "Welcome, class" the teacher greeted as Wonwoo had gotten comfortable beside him. "I hope you have been studying well and have remembered the contents of what we went over yesterday" the teacher's words were practically background noise as the two started to converse, still listening quite closely to the teacher as they engaged in conversation.

"Hey, why are you sitting by yourself?" Wonwoo asked, as if concerned, as he slung his shoulder around the smaller male's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I don't really have friends, I don't know if you forgot- I don't like talking to others that much and it just requires a lot of effort to keep everyone happy so I just stay acquainted with a handful of people" he explained quietly, not bothering to push Wonwoo away since he had started to become a little closer with him.

"So, you guys will have an assignment that is due in a few weeks, maybe a month or two if i'm feeling generous, but you will have to either use a sample from another song or create one from scratch, I will accept either, you will not be choosing your partners- I will be choosing them for you" the teacher explained as he started to read out the list of pairs.

"Lee Jihoon and..." Jihoon perked up at the sound of his name, hoping to be paired up with Wonwoo or at least someone that he knows "Kwon Soonyoung, that is it for the pairs and I will not be taking any complaints, you must accept the conditions of this task- now, please exchange emails or whatever you need to exchange before the lesson is over, but do not do it while I am talking, thank you very much" the teacher finished, leaving the list of pairs stuck on the side so no one would forget their partners. Soonyoung was his partner? Great. His boyfriend was oddly touchy these days as they started to get further and further into the school year and it's not like he doesn't like it, but he feels like the older male wants to rush quickly into things somehow.

When the lesson had ended, it was as if there was a magnet pulling Soonyoung to Jihoon because, when the short male finished collecting his stuff, Soonyoung and his friends were right beside him, all packed and ready to go.

He didn't know it now but, _he should've listened to the nurse._


	16. Caring

After school had ended, the Nurse's advice was still lingering in Jihoon's thoughts, distracting him until the last bell as Soonyoung met him outside the school gates "hey, Hoonie- are you ready to go home?" Soonyoung asked, oddly kind as he waited for the shorter male to speak up, instead of just walking ahead of him and making him run to catch up.

"Yeah, it's just that the giraffe didn't come to school today, i'm going to call him, I want to know if he's alright or not- even though he annoys me to absolute lengths, I care about that idiot" Jihoon answered, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he started to walk, Soonyoung falling into step with him with a nod. Unlocking his phone, Jihoon immediately went to his contacts and scrolled to find Mingyu in the short list of a few names, tapping on it to call him when he found the contact. It rung a few times before somebody answered, a groggy voice creeping through the phone.

" _Hello? Hyung, is something wrong?_ " Mingyu asked once he picked up the phone, clearing his throat soon after.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright, you didn't come into school today" Jihoon replied, slightly embarrassed as he told Mingyu why he called.

" _Aww, is little Jihoonie worried about me? It's okay, i'll be in soon, I just came down with something and i'll probably be back in a few days or so_ " the sick male teased, chuckling as Jihoon spoke.

"No! Be quiet, we'll be at your house soon so don't be ungrateful!" the small male shouted.

" _We-_ "

The teasing had caused Jihoon to hang up on Mingyu after he had finished shouting, not giving the other male the chance to reply as he turned to Soonyoung "can we go get some medicine or something for Mingyu? He's sick and I just want to check up on his at least" Jihoon asked, looking at the taller male with pleading eyes, showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sighing, Soonyoung complied with a "yeah, I guess we could" in response.

Soon after, the two males were on the train and it was quite packed for some reason, causing the two of them to stand up as Jihoon held the bag of stuff they bought for the sick male. As more people piled into the train, Soonyoung was forced to move closer to the smaller male, Jihoon not able to back up anymore and the taller male was almost pressed against him. _He smells so nice._ Many thoughts as such had started to take over Jihoon's mind along with Soonyoung's fragrance, that had clouded everything else; Jihoon's brain was practically malfunctioning. A dark blush crept across his cheeks as he thought about Soonyoung, he was even more embarrassed when the boy who he had been thinking about, looked down at him. "Is something wrong? You're so red" he asked, chuckling as he hooked his arm around Jihoon's shoulders, pulling the shorter male closer to himself so he wouldn't fall.

Jihoon was like this- a blushing mess- until they walked out of the station and were a few blocks down the road from Mingyu's house. Once they had reached his house, Jihoon let Soonyoung knock on the door while he checked the contents of the bag, making everything they bought would be helpful for Mingyu. The door was opened fairly quickly for a sick person "hey guys, come on in" Mingyu greeted, grinning as he stepped aside while opening the door wider, giving the two more access.

"It's fine, we only came to drop these off and check if you were okay, you look fine so we'll be going now because we have a project to work on" Jihoon replied before even giving Soonyoung the chance to move, handing the bag of medicinal items over to Mingyu.

"Oh- alright, i'm guessing i'll see you at school then?" the giraffe questioned, receiving a firm nod from the student council president as he walked off, Soonyoung waving goodbye before easily catching up to his boyfriend. _His_.

"Why did you just leave like that? We could've gone inside, we don't have to start the project straight away" Soonyoung asked, falling into step with the shorter male, getting a look in return.

"I was just making sure that he is alright, he has important duties to attend to Jihoon replied, not voicing out the slight worry he had since that string bean that he calls his friend, had suddenly come down with some sort of sickness. He was worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh- i'm sooo sorry guys, i've been extremely busy with school and everything else. During my break, I will try to catch up. I'm seriously so sorry ;-;


	17. A sealed deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening!! Even I become bored and tried of waiting so long lol

About five months had passed since school started, Jihoon and Soonyoung were still going strong but, Jihoon had noticed something strange. Their relationship had been progressing quite slowly, courtesy of Jihoon, but he realized that Soonyoung had started to become more affectionate with him; in public or not. The thought crossed his mind as he waited for Soonyoung to return from the bathroom- they were currently at his house, adding the finishing touches to their project to give in on the upcoming Monday, it was Sunday. His thoughts were interrupted as the very centre of his problematic thoughts had entered the room, walking over and pecking him on the lips.  
It had taken them a while, but they had finally finished with the song they decided the make from scratch, recording their progress for proof to give to their teacher. Oddly enough, Soonyoung sat on Jihoon's bed and pulled the short male down beside him "We need to talk, Jihoon" Soonyoung stated, those works sending a rush of panic through Jihoon.

"About what?" the smaller male asked anxiously, looking down at his hands and fiddling with them subtly, he was _scared_ , was Soonyoung going to _break up_ with him?

"Do you trust me?" the older male asked, leaning forward slightly as he raised his hand to slightly cup Jihoon's cheek, his fingers resting on the small boy's nape.  
Answering with a nod, Jihoon looked up at his ex best friend, confusion written all over his face "Absolutely, why?" _Jihoon didn't know it, but that was his first mistake._

"Would you trust me enough to take our relationship to the next level?" he asked seriously, gently rubbing Jihoon's thigh with his free hand.

Jihoon sat there for a few minutes, contemplating if he did or not. The two have already done stuff like making out, so the only other level he could think of was sex; he was _terrified_ by this thought, was he ready to lose his virginity at such a young age? It would be to Soonyoung though, he trusted Soonyoung with _all_ of his heart, the older male had been his first and only friend when he moved here. It wasn't long before the shorter male nodded slowly. _He was already in too deep, he was blinded by his feelings and thoughts for his former best friend... he didn't suspect the meaning behind the sudden fixed relationship._

"I'm glad...I love you so much, Jihoon- allow me.." the older male trailed off as he leaned in further, pressing his lips against a pair of soft ones, the owner of those lips, tensing up a little before relaxing. _All his defences were down, he was too naive_. Jihoon let Soonyoung's arm snake around his waist without protest as he was pulled closer to the older male. Pulling away slightly, Soonyoung removed his arm from around Jihoon as he started to strip the younger male. He allowed it to happen even though this alarmed Jihoon, _why was he moving so quickly?_

All Soonyoung was thinking was that _he had to get this over and done with_ , but why did he feel so bad when the both of them were finally naked? Jihoon had allowed himself to be vulnerable, bare- only Soonyoung would ever be able to see him like this. _Fuck_. It was too late, he had to finish what he started, even if that meant hurting Jihoon. He wanted his money and didn't want to look like a coward to his friends. He didn't want to have sex with Jihoon, he was going to be quick with this. Definitely. Without warning, Soonyoung inserted one of his fingers into Jihoon's ass and started to move it rhythmically, ignoring Jihoon's cries as he forced in another one of his fingers. With his free hand, Soonyoung discretely turned on his voice recorder on his phone and set it aside as he- wait, _cries?_ That thought had processed much too late as he looked down and saw the petite male beneath him, writhing in pain. _What was he doing? Why did he feel so ashamed of himself?_

"Is this your first time?" he asked quietly enough for his phone to not pick up his voice, receiving a nod from the teary male "i'm sorry" he mumbled sincerely in response, moving his fingers at a slow pace. Even though he wanted to hurry up with it, he couldn't bring himself to continue hurting Jihoon even further. He resumed until Jihoon seemed to calm down, leaning down to peck his lips, moving down and leaving gentle kisses on the smaller male's jaw, glad as he heard Jihoon release soft sounds. Hearing the petite male moan had set a new fire within him as he pulled his fingers out while he started to kiss Jihoon's neck with a slightly more rough demeanor; he felt _empowered_ , despite rushing through the process. The quiet whimper he heard slip from Jihoon's lips when he stopped, caused Soonyoung to smirk slightly as he hovered above the smaller male, aligning himself with Jihoon's entrance and watching as Jihoon's face twisted in pain when he pushed himself into the small male, waiting for the go ahead to move.

Once received, Soonyoung moved in and out of him ruthlessly, watching as the petite male had started to fall apart and turn into a moaning mess beneath him, _he really was a virgin huh?_ He prevented himself from making any sounds on tape, he had to seem as if he was literally just fucking Jihoon for the food and money he would receive after. However, he couldn't contain the frustrated groan as he released inside of the small male, Jihoon climaxing untouched as Soonyoung pulled out. Panting, the older male let himself fall beside the smaller male, quickly stopping the recording and turning off his phone just as Jihoon turned around to face him, breathing heavily.

"That was..." Jihoon started, not able to finish his sentence since he didn't know how to describe it, snuggling up against Soonyoung as he leaned on the older male drowsily. Soonyoung looked down at him, he's adorable. That's when the regret started to seep in, was he really about to do this? They had school tomorrow, was he really ready to ruin his new relationship with Jihoon? He _had_ to, he had a bet to win. He had just robbed Jihoon of his innocence, for a _bet_. He pulled the covers over the both of them, wrapping his arm around the petite male's frame as he tried his best to drift off to sleep.

_He had finally come to the conclusion that he was disgusted with himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written explicit stuff like this so i'm sorry that it wasn't good


	18. The truth

As the first one to wake up, Soonyoung looked down at the male he had in his arms, _why did he have to be such a dick?_ That's it. Carefully separating their limbs, Soonyoung picked up his phone and went to his messages "it's now or never" he mumbled to himself as he realized that he had been sent texts from Wonwoo. He sent the recording from last night as proof of completing the bet and walked out of the room, he was going to treat Jihoon well before hell was let loose. What he had forgotten though, was that he _didn't lock his phone,_ he had left it on the mode where the screen wouldn't turn off, but he forgot that. Walking into the kitchen, he headed straight for the ingredients and equipment he needed, he was going to try his best to cook Jihoon an amazing breakfast. He had to do something for the small male since he had used him.

Minutes later, back in the other room, a _ping_ was heard, awakening the sleeping boy from his slumber. Without thinking, Jihoon picked up the phone to check the notification, seeing that it was a message from someone called ' _Emo shit_ '- this wasn't his phone but, it was open anyways so he could just tell Soonyoung what this person had messaged him. Opening the chat, Jihoon started to read the weird messages that were between these two since it was a conversation from this morning, literally a few minutes ago.

 _ **Emo shit**_  
 **[ Video ]**  
Don't forget the bet, hamster

_**Soonyoung** _  
As a matter of fact, I have already done it, think before you challenge me to a bet next time. I had him in the palm of my hand lol  
 **[ Audio message ]**

{ 1 new message }

_**Emo shit**_  
Aye! Nice, you were playing him like a bitch, you deserve the reward. Tell me more about it at school.

Confused, Jihoon clicked on the video, watching as the video focused on Soonyoung. Someone with a deep voice started the conversation...Wonwoo? No- Wonwoo isn't friends with Soonyoung. He never sees them together. He sat up on the bed properly as the video continued to play, Soonyoung's friends starting to give him challenges, it ending with his boyfriend smirking while leaning into the camera and accepting the bet. _No, Soonyoung wouldn't do this to him._ He hesitated before tapping on the audio message that Soonyoung sent as he made his way off the bed, his heart almost leapt out of his chest as he heard the erotic sounds coming out of the phone's speakers. That was _him._ Jihoon felt dizzy from this information, he couldn't walk- partly from the pain and how he felt after finding this out. Soonyoung had used him. No, this couldn't be true. _Denial._

He didn't want to believe it, he mustered up all the power he had to stand up and walk out of the room, clutching Soonyoung's phone in his hand as he walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Oh! Jihoon, I was about to come get you to come and eat, but seeing as you're already here-"

"Soonyoung do you love me?" Jihoon asked, tears threatening to spill as he looked up at the man who had taken away his virginity for a stupid bet.

"Of course I do, where is this coming from?"

"Do you know someone called Wonwoo?" Jihoon asked yet another question, dismissing what Soonyoung had asked him.

"Yeah, that guy is practically my best friend- why?" Soonyoung answered with confidence, not knowing how much of a mistake that answer had been.

"I want you to take your stuff- and leave, leave right now"

"What's wrong with-"

"I said _leave_ , Kwon" he repeated, trying his best to keep his voice firm and hold in his tears, he was not going to cry in front of Soonyoung

"Last name again? Jihoon-"

"Don't even say my name! _Get out!_ " he replied, raising his voice as he looked straight up at the older male.

"Come on, at least tell me what's gotten you so heated up like-"

"I said, get the _fuck_ out of my house! I don't want to see you _ever again!_ " Jihoon shout, finally losing his control over his emotions as he started to let his tears fall, bursting into a fit of tears as he started to cry out loud.

"Woah- stop crying, baby" Soonyoung said, setting the food down as he walked over to Jihoon and tried to embrace.

" _Get away from me! Don't touch me! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! Leave!_ Please... leave me alone" Jihoon shouted loudly as he started to hit Soonyoung to make the other male get away from him, his cries not dying down as he literally threw Soonyoung's phone at the owner himself, his boyfriend catching it and looking at it confused as he stepped back, realising that his chat with Wonwoo was left open.

"Why are you looking at my messages with Wonwoo?..." Soonyoung asked confused, his voice trailing off as he remembered what messages had been sent this morning "Jihoon, i'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I don't want you anywhere near me ever again... just go, Kwon" Jihoon said, trying to keep his calm as he looked away and let Soonyoung collect his stuff before leaving.

_He should've listened to that nurse._


	19. Only friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't skip the notes at the end ;-;

After getting ready for school and retrieving his phone, Jihoon called the only person who he could rely on, _a certain giraffe_. The phone rung for a few beats before the person on the other end answered as he left his house.

"Hey, shortie, I know i'm irresistible and all, but couldn't you wait until school? I know you miss me that much, but-"

"Mingyu..." he uttered, his voice cracking slightly as he felt his eyes start to brim with tears yet again. How could he forget the cheery voice of his annoying friend?

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Mingyu asked, his words laced with panic as he exited the bus.

"I really did miss you...you idiot" he mumbled, trying his best to not break down in the middle of the road, he had been used and he felt disgusting.

"Aww, Jihoon, it hasn't even been 24 hours- where are you?" the tall male asked in response, masking how happy he was since he had validation that Jihoon didn't actually hate him.

"Shut up, i'm getting on the bus, can we... meet up? I don't want to be alone when going into school"

"Huh? Sure thing, i'll meet you at the gates" Mingyu answered, _what was up with Jihoon?_

"Thanks, i'll see you there"

"No problem, hyung, bye!" the giraffe said, hanging up soon after as he approached the school gates.

Soon after, Jihoon found himself walking up to a tall, lean figure that was standing by the gates, busy with his phone. "Hey, giraffe- i'm here" he greeted, hoping all the signs of his crying had been long gone.

"Heyy, what's up? Why did you want to meet up?" Mingyu asked, not looking up at Jihoon yet as he finished up what he was doing on his phone before his hyung had approached him.

"Well, not much... I just didn't want to walk into school by myself today" the short male answered quietly, quickly setting off as Mingyu looked up at him, not wanting the younger male to see his face.

"Aww, don't lie- you just wanted to see me at such an early hour, let's just be honest with each other, okay?" he replied, chuckling while he easily caught up to Jihoon since he had long strides whereas, the short male had quite small strides.

"I'm not lying, be quiet- you idiot" Jihoon seethed, glaring at Mingyu even though the younger male knew he didn't mean it, that was just how Jihoon was accustomed to expressing how much he cared for someone. But, glaring at Mingyu had been another mistake on his part, he forgot how attentive the other male was, despite how aloof he was.

"Hey...Jihoon, stop for a second-" Mingyu said as he noticed something, walking in front of the older male and blocking his path, turning around to face him. Jihoon looked away, but Mingyu wasn't having it. He placed his hands on either side of his hyung's face, turning his head so they were facing each other "have you been...crying?" he asked, pausing for a few seconds before finishing off his question as he looked at Jihoon's face, seeing clear traces of tears.

"I- no, of course not- don't be silly, me? Crying? How ridiculous" Jihoon retorted quickly, trying to slip out of Mingyu's grasp, but the younger male just held him there firmly; he had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Hyung, tell me what's wrong, was it Soonyoung? I'll beat his ass! Even though he helped me stop yours from getting beaten, but we don't talk about that" Mingyu replied, watching as Jihoon thought for a while, clearly not knowing how to reply. "Jihoon, tell me what happened...I can't just stand here, knowing that you had been crying over something" the younger male continued, waiting for an answer once he had finished.

After a while, Jihoon spoke up "alright, fine...but, not here please" and just like that, Mingyu quickly whisked the small boy into the school building, away from the peering eyes of the fellow students who had also turned up to school quite early. That's how they ended up in the student council room a few minutes later, with Mingyu waiting patiently for Jihoon to start explaining. "Soonyoung and I...we- we had sex, I thought I could trust him because he was my first ever friend, you know? Ever since I moved here, we had many years of friendship prior to today and- and I just thought that, maybe I had my best friend back, maybe- just maybe he actually reciprocated my feelings and wanted to date me, but I was just a hopeless fool.." Jihoon started to explain, pausing to take a breath, he really didn't want to start crying again.

"I was just fooled... he took my virginity, with the knowledge of our past and how much I trusted him, but it was just a stupid game, he-he recorded us and sent the audio to his friends, he even agreed to the fact that he was just p-playing around with me and I- I-"he started to get caught up and stumble over his words, breaking out into a fit of tears, silently crying in front of Mingyu. As this happened, the taller male quickly embraced his Hyung, he couldn't believe it... how could Soonyoung do this to such a great person? "And to top it all off- Wonwoo was the- the one who put Soonyoung up to this little game, I've just been played" he mumbled, pausing before realising that the taller male had started to comfort him. "Thank you, Mingyu- you are the only friend I have left..." Jihoon finished quietly, trailing off as his words started to get muffled due to Mingyu's uniform since he was crying onto his torso.

"It's okay Hyung, you don't need to say anything else" Mingyu mumbled, picking up Jihoon and setting him down on the student council president's desk, allowing the smaller male to unconsciously grip onto the taller male's shirt, crying into his chest as Mingyu rested his head on top of Jihoon's own. All you could hear was the sound of Jihoon's heart wrenching sobs as Mingyu quietly kept his arms around the petite frame that belonged to his hyung, with his huge frame shielding Jihoon from any unwanted onlookers who peeped into the room, allowing the small male to continue crying without a care in the world, but Mingyu? _He didn't care if his school uniform was now damp. All he cared about was **his** Hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thank you for 2K reads, it means so much to me. With school and everything, coming home to 2K+ reads is just really amazing and i'm grateful for that since there are many people reading every chapter. Thank you so much, my writing requires a lot more improvement and I still need to work on my expression, but thank you all so much for putting up with my sorry excuse for a story. I still don't know if I should make there be a good or happy ending, but I do know that I will probably be writing another book after this one has ended. That is if you guys want me to though. Yet again, thank you all for staying here for so long. Comment down below if you want me to write another book after this, i'll take suggestions into consideration :)


	20. The aftermath (pt. 1)

Soon enough, Jihoon's sobs had died down and settled as sniffles while maintaining the grip he had on Mingyu's shirt. "Are you alright now, Hyung?" Mingyu asked, concern lacing his words as he leaned back a little to give Jihoon a little space, even though they were holding onto each other. Receiving a nod, the taller male gently rubbed the other male's back, to ensure that he was calm, watching as Jihoon also leaned back to sit up straight with a light, yet blatantly obvious blush adorning his cheeks as he turned to look the other way. Mingyu remained quiet for a few more minutes since he realised that the small male was quite embarrassed, giving him time to collect his thoughts. "Hey, since i'm your only friend, that means i'm your best friend right?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood, watching as his Hyung looked up at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I thought that was obvious, dork" Jihoon replied, causing Mingyu to chuckle at the response. _There he is, the Jihoon he had come to know and befriend_. But, what the younger male didn't expect, was the small and grateful, yet noticeable smile that was sent his way soon after. "Thank you, Mingyu, i'm really glad I met you" the short male continued uncharacteristically, baffling Mingyu which made him stay oddly quiet. A quiet giggle pierced through the silence after a while, belonging to Jihoon when he saw the look on the younger male's face. "I just complimented you, you know? You're such an idiot, oh my gosh" he joked further, causing Mingyu to recover from the shock of Jihoon complimenting him and _giggling_.

"I know, but the honor is all mine, you're quite an interesting person" Mingyu replied, removing his arms from around Jihoon to ruffle his hair. The small male also releasing the younger male's shirt from his deathly grip and batting his hands away in protest, earning a teasing chuckle from the friendly attacker "come on, we have a class to get to" he continued, smiling and stepping back to allow the shorter male to hop of the desk. They both collected their things and sorted out their slightly messy uniform, due to the little comfort session they had previously, as the bell started to alert the students to get to class. Because of this, when they were ready to leave and left the room to then walk down the hall, Mingyu threw his arm around the student council president and pulled him closer, teasing him further by commenting "who knew the president could compliment me, of all people, _and_ giggle! What a surprise"

"Oh, shut up before I throw you into the wall right there and make you late to class" Jihoon replied, whacking the taller male playfully while allowing him to keep his arm where it was. In all honesty, Jihoon didn't mind Mingyu touching him, he had already proved he wouldn't Jihoon in any way and had earned his trust. "Actually, on second thought, I think I might just do that now instead" he threatened, which made Mingyu tense up and panic. After that, all you could hear were Mingyu's loud protests as Jihoon chased after him. On the plus side, at least they weren't late to class.

The day had continued smoothly, well...that was until lunch time had stumbled into their lives again. What this means, you ask? Wonwoo. That's what it means- oh, and Soonyoung, of course. Jihoon decided not to eat lunch today, telling Mingyu that he was going up to the roof and to meet him there after he had finished eating. After the agreement was made, the short male strolled into the halls, still doing his daily check ups on this students who chose to reside in classrooms or the hallways to have their lunch or study while consuming their lunch. Looking down at his little checkbook, Jihoon missed the figure moving towards him, causing them to bump into each other "Oh! I'm sor-" Jihoon stopped himself from continuing as he looked up at the person he bumped into, embarrassment and anger literally started to flood his veins when he saw _him_.

"It's alright, Jihoon- hey, are you alright? You seem a bit off, did I make some of your brain cells confused?" the other person joked, chuckling as if it was the most hilarious thing ever, quieting down once they saw that Jihoon was not laughing along and _definitely_ wasn't in the mood for any type of joke at the moment, oblivious to what had been discovered about him.

"Get out of my sight, _Wonwoo_ \- friends huh? That's what you wanted to be, yet you set me up for embarrassment and heartbreak, I don't want you to speak to me ever again! I'm seriously hurt enough by this situation and it just _had_ to be you who put Soonyoung up to it, you know that guy doesn't back down from a challenge, but you thought it would be funny right? Well, jokes on you, I looked at his phone this morning and found out that you were the mastermind behind this whole thing so _go fuck yourself and die in a ditch for all I care_ " Jihoon said, practically seeing red as his words were laced with venom and disgust when he said Wonwoo's name. Not giving Wonwoo time to reply to register what he just heard, Jihoon rushed off, heading straight for the roof despite Wonwoo's pleads for him to stop and listen. _No, he was not going to fall victim to those lies again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the last chapter for at least a week or two because I go back to school next week and I have exams that week, they might run over into the week after so I'm not sure when i'll be able to post again after the next chapter. This literally took me an hour to write, I hope it turned out well. I can't really check for spelling errors because I have to go study now. I decided to write this chapter first before I went to study. I wrote this just now XD and as I said, it took me an hour to write this so it might not be the best? I'm not sure. To me, I think it's better than my other chapters.


	21. The aftermath (pt.2)

Soonyoung wasn't going to lie to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about the hurt expression on Jihoon's face when he confronted him about the dare. They used to be best friends, for goodness sake- it wasn't supposed to be like this, he shouldn't be feeling any remorse. "What have I done?" he mumbled to himself, letting out a sigh as he looked up at the sky, confirming that the roof was probably the best place to go to if you want to clear your mind. Well, his thought process was interrupted by the slam of a door and hardly even heavy footsteps. Peeking over at the source of the noise, Soonyoung practically choked on his saliva as he saw his ex boyfriend with an angry look on his face. Ever since he had been kicked out of the other male's house this morning, Jihoon had not slipped from his mind at all- he had to apologise. Getting up, Soonyoung brushed his clothes off and made his way over to the short male, greeting him with a quiet "hey Jihoon"

"Oh, great! What do you want now?" he asked, shouting as he turned around to face his ex boyfriend, he was angry- more than angry, he was seething. Jihoon couldn't believe Wonwoo had the audacity to talk to him after disrespecting him in such a vile way.

"We need to talk- preferably about what happened, i'm extremely sorry" the older male replied, inwardly sighing before he got onto his knees and bowed his head at Jihoon's feet. If this didn't express how sorry we was, then he didn't know what else would.

"Do you think apologies can fix everything? Soonyoung, you- you took my virginity for a McDonald's meal and a bit of cash, is that all I am worth to you? It seems like that- so give me a good reason for why I should even consider talking to you, especially with this pathetic excuse for an apology. You should be bowing there until your clothes are torn and you have dirt all over your hands, come here every lunch time and grovel for two weeks straight and i'll consider even looking your way, you disgusting excuse for a human being- I should be ripping out your throat! You're lucky that I still remember our old friendship, or you wouldn't even be in my presence right now" Jihoon advised, giving him the challenge before scoffing and walking off, kicking the bowing male over and out of his way in order to walk past him.

Surprisingly, Soonyoung did just that, he bowed for an hour every day, for two weeks straight. The male had come down from his high and realised how much of an asshole we really was. So when Jihoon had finally decided to talk to him, he was practically over the moon. Two whole weeks after their little encounter, Jihoon and Soonyoung were on the roof again. "Go on, feed me even more lies and excuses" Jihoon encouraged half-heartedly as he watched the older male.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jihoon, just- just hear me out okay?" the taller male replied in a suggestive tone, continuing once he was greeted with silence from Jihoon. "When you came out to me, I did hate you- I really did, I mean- how could you even like men? It was disgusting, I wasn't lying about the religious thing and you know that, my parents are extremely religious and I just couldn't believe you for going against God, but- once we had gone on that date, I felt a need to keep you safe, I wanted you to be by my side, friend or not; I started noticing how cute you are, the way you would get flustered over the smallest things, act like you don't care about others, when you would actually give your limbs away to keep your loved ones safe, I noticed how strong you are despite the harsh looks and hurtful words, I realised that I had started to treasure your very existence and.." Soonyoung paused for a moment before lifting up his school bag "I never did remove the key ring that we got together" he continued, smiling sincerely at the younger male.

Jihoon was quite shocked, he knew that Soonyoung could switch up his attitude quite quickly, but he had forgotten how quickly the other male always changed to fix his wrongs, even though he didn't apologise for calling Jihoon a faggot and all of that when he came out, Soonyoung was here practically begging for his forgiveness and opening up about his true feelings. This is why he fell for the male in the first place, he was always brutally honest when he needed to be and Jihoon found that one of the many attractive qualities that made up Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might try to make the next chapter the last chapter/epilogue because I don't want to drag this story on for too long ;-;


	22. Epilogue

After that, Jihoon and Soonyoung had started to build their relationship again from scratch, the two of them finally trusting each other and becoming what you would consider a "normal couple" and they have been doing quite well, considering how things had come to light. Many years later, they were still the same old idiots.

"Hey, assh- Soonyoung! Get over here now!" Jihoon shouted, almost calling Soonyoung a bad name, stressed as he tried to fix up Mina and Minjun's clothing for school, practically failing horribly as the two small balls of energy wouldn't stop running around. 

"Yes, baby? I'm here-" Soonyoung questioned as he jogged over, greeting his stressed fiancé with a kiss on the cheek "what do you need help with?" he asked further, crouching down as the two kids ran over excitedly, wanting to greet their now-awake father with a hug.

"They won't calm down and I need to get them ready for school, i'm about to lose all my patience right now, it's too early for this- I need to get to work! Get them dressed or I will- by force" Jihoon threatened with hardly any malice behind it since he would never intentionally hurt his little angels.

"Daddy! Papa's being a big meanie!" Mina announced, sticking her tongue out at Jihoon, Minjun joining in with a "yeah! Papa won't let us have choco!" he agreed cutely, not knowing how to pronounce chocolate properly.

With a chuckle, Soonyoung nodded "Jihoon, it's not middle school- it's only kinder garden" he said, chuckling ever more before he pecked both of his children's foreheads as he lectured them "yes, I know papa is being the biggest meanie ever, but you have to understand, papa is very, very stressed because he has to look after you two, okay? Please listen to papa, be nice to him then he won't be a meanie anymore" he finished, successfully convincing the two as he let them go so they could go over to Jihoon. Looking at each other for a second, they approached Jihoon and apologised with a "sorry, papa" in unison, looking down so they didn't have to face the wrath of their papa.

"It's okay, but you two need to listen to me some more, I will never hurt you, I just can't handle all the work- so will you behave for me? Please?" the grown man asked, crouching down to their level and waiting for their reply. He couldn't believe it, at his big twenty six years of age, he was begging two, four year old children to behave.  
"Okay, papa" the two replied, jumping into their papa's arms which earned a laugh from him as he toppled over from the weight of the two children. 

"Alright, alright, let's get you two ready for your first day of kinder garden" he said, watching as the two nodded in agreement before they got ready as a collective. Soon after, the four of them were out on the street, Jihoon carrying Minjun with one of his arms as the child napped on him, with Mina holding his free hand. They were a _family_. Just the thought brought a smile to Jihoon's face as he looked down at the adorable boy napping, cuddling closer to his body as the little girl beside him was walking with a bounce in every step she took. Close by, Soonyoung had one arm wrapped around Jihoon's waist with his other hand deep in his pocket, the four of them comfortable as they walked towards the bus stop. As old as they were, they didn't want to buy a car just yet, they wanted to make sure they were stable when taking care of the kids before splashing money on a car. A _family, what a dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can clearly tell that i've never written an epilogue or actually finished a story before XD. This is the first book that i've ever finished, I want to thank you all for joining me on this journey as I developed my writing and thank you, especially to those who comment, for the laughs; I really loved reading how emotional you guys got because of the characters 🤣 I loved it, honestly, it was amazing. You commenters are gonna hate me for this next book.  
> But, here it is!! Fake! Have funn, please support me with this one aswell, i'd love to continue interacting with you guys through the comment section


End file.
